


A MALEC CHRISTMAS

by thelosthours



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Christmas, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, city of ashes - Freeform, city of bones - Freeform, city of fallen angels, city of glass - Freeform, city of heavenly fire - Freeform, city of lost souls, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosthours/pseuds/thelosthours
Summary: This is a Christmas Malec one shot I made last year. But I didn't post it because it was a bonus feature story for my Malec fanfic Fate.Well, I prefer wattpad, but a lot of my readers are on here. So here you go and I am sorry I didn't give this to you guys a long time a go.





	

 

Magnus gave a soft, exhausted sigh and flopped on the bed, among his and Alec's black duvet covers. Not really caring that he wrinkled them or that Alec had taken the time to make the bed after they had lazed around all day doing nothing—which of course isn't really anything new. It is something they do regularly when their son Max stays the night at the Institute with Izi, Jace, and Clary. Magnus heard the heavy footsteps of his lover but didn't really care enough to pick his head up and see where he was. "Really, Magnus? You're seriously going to mess up the bed that I just made?"

Magnus chortled. "I don't feel like getting up anymore—"

Magnus cut himself off by gasping. Alec had grabbed onto his legs and practically pulled him off of the bed. He didn't feel like hearing Magnus nag about having to get out of bed because it was Christmas Day and they had to go get Max from the Institute and let him open his presents. "That wasn't very nice, Alexander," Magnus said. Magnus had a scowl on his face and all he wanted to do was punch and hurt Alec, but he knew that he would never be able to do it. Not only because of the promise he made himself when they got together, but also for the pure fact that hurting Alec would be like hurting himself.

"Ooh, If I didn't love you—"

"Shut up, Magnus. Don't threaten me with a good time." Alec said. He was staring back at Magnus with a seductive smirk on his face. "Anyway. You have to get up. Max is waiting for us to go and get him."

Magnus heaved a sigh, giving up. "Okay, but only because I want to see Max," Magnus said, pouting at Alec.

~ ~ ~

Magnus pouted. He never liked going to the Institute for Christmas—but they only did it because it was where Alec's friends and family was—because Alec always made him wear an ugly-Christmas-sweater. A sharp pain went through Magnus' side and he winced. Magnus glared at Alec, but that only made Alec's evil smirk grow bigger. "What was that for?" Magnus asked. His hand rubbing his side trying to get the pain to subside.

"Stop sulking." He replied.

"I'm not sulk—"

Magnus was cut off by his and Alec's sons voice. "Daddy, papa." He shouted running to them in excitement. Magnus smiled and picked his son up to hold him. "Did you have fun, last night?" Magnus asked. Max nodded—of course, he did—he always did, when he stays the night at the Institute.

Alec steps behind Magnus and wraps his arms around Magnus so that it's like he is holding both of them. Alec kissed his son on the cheek and said, "Merry Christmas, baby-boy."

Max giggled. "Merry Christmas to you, too daddy and papa," Max said. He wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus and kissed his cheek then moved to Alec doing the same thing to him. "What did you get for Christmas?" Magnus asked. They didn't bring Max's presents to the Institute because they weren't staying long.

Max jumped down, out of Alec's hold and had them follow him into Alec's old room—where Max sleeps, when here at the Institute—where there were toys and many other things scattered all over the bed. "This is all from Aunt Clary, Aunt Isabelle, Uncle Jace, Uncle Simon and Uncle Raphael."

"It sure is a lot of toys," Magnus said.

Alec smiled. "Well, you'll certainly never run out of things to do at home. Speaking of home. Are you ready to go and open your presents?" Alec asked. Max nodded.

~ ~ ~

Max was just about to open his last present—which Magnus and Alec had a very long discussion about—Max ripped the paper off of the present carefully and gasped. "The Book of The White!" Max enthused. He was excited, but also confused. _Why would they give me The Book of The White?_

"Don't get too excited. This is only for training purposes only, just like the Seraph Blade your dad got you. We want to train you to fight and how to use your magic properly. Understood?"

  
Max nods and runs and hugs Alec and Magnus. "I love you," Max said. "When can we start my training?"

Magnus and Alec smile. "Soon." They said at the same time. "I'm sorry we didn't get you toys to play with. We just wanted to get you practical stuff this year." Alec said. He pushed himself off of the couch and picked up the Seraph Blade and put it on a hook with his. "But we'll start your training soon, baby-boy."

"Okay," Max said. "I love you, daddy and papa." He added.

Magnus picked Max up and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, son."

Max smiled and fell asleep in Magnus' arms. He snuggled into the warmth of the not-so-ugly Christmas sweater that he had made for Magnus with a Love Rune on it—that he made Magnus change into when they got home—but Magnus didn't care enough to complain about the sweater he loved it actually and it came from Max. Plus Max made Alec one too, it's just Alec's sweater was black while Magnus' was dark blue.

Magnus kissed Max's forehead and said. "Goodnight, baby-boy." Alec watched with a smile on his face.

***Yes Uncle Raphael, because in this story Isabelle and Simon aren't dating because Raphael and Simon fell in love and Isabelle is single. (SORRY ISABELLE.)**


End file.
